The Lost World (1925 film)
The Lost World is a 1925 American silent fantasy monster adventure film adapted from Arthur Conan Doyle's 1912 novel of the same name. The film was produced by First National Pictures, a major Hollywood studio at the time, and stars Wallace Beery as Professor Challenger. It was directed by Harry O. Hoyt and featured pioneering stop motion special effects by Willis O'Brien, a forerunner of his work on the original King Kong. Doyle, who also created Sherlock Holmes, appears in a frontispiece to the film, absent from some extant prints. Plot From a lost expedition to a plateau in Venezuela, Paula White brings the journal of her father explorer Maple White to the eccentric Professor Challenger in London. The journal features sketches of dinosaurs which is enough proof for Challenger to publicly announce that dinosaurs still walk the earth. Met with ridicule at an academic meeting at the Zoological Hall, Challenger reluctantly accepts a newspaper's offer to finance a mission to rescue Maple White. Professor Challenger, Paula White, sportsman Sir John Roxton, news reporter Edward Malone (who is a friend of Roxton and wishes to go on the expedition to impress his fiancée), a skeptical professor Summerlee, an Indian servant Zambo, and Challenger's butler Austin leave for the plateau. At their campsite at the base of the plateau, the explorers are shocked when a large rock falls, sent their way by an Ape-Man perched on top of an overhead ledge. As the crew look up to see their attacker, Challenger spies overhead a Pteranodon (mistakenly calling it a Pterodactylus) killing and eating a young Toxodon which proves that the statements in Maple White's diary are true. Leaving Zambo and Austin at the camp, they cross a chasm onto the plateau by cutting down a tree and using it as a bridge, but it is knocked over by a Brontosaurus, leaving them trapped. The explorers witness various life-and-death struggles between the prehistoric beasts of the plateau. An Allosaurus attacks an Edmontosaurus, and knocks it into a bog. The Allosaurus then attacks, and is driven off by a Triceratops. Eventually, the Allosaurus makes its way to the campsite and attacks the exploration party. It is finally driven off by Ed who tosses a torch into its mouth. Convinced that the camp isn't safe, Ed climbs a tree to look for a new location, but is attacked by the Ape-Man. Roxton succeeds in shooting the Ape-Man, but the creature is merely wounded and escapes before he can finish him off. Meanwhile, an Agathaumas is attacked by the Allosaurus, and gores it to death. Suddenly, a Tyrannosaurus attacks and kills the Agathaumas, along with an unfortunate Pteranodon. The explorers then make preparations to live on the plateau potentially indefinitely. A catapult is constructed and during a search for Maple White, Roxton finds his remains, confirming his death. It is at this time that Ed confesses his love for Paula and the two are unofficially wed by Summerlee who used to be a minister. Shortly afterwards, as the paleontologists are observing the Brontosaurus, an Allosaurus attacks it and the Brontosaurus falls off the edge of the plateau, becoming trapped in a mud bank at the base of the plateau. Soon afterwards, a volcano erupts causing a mass stampede among the giant creatures of the lost world. The crew is saved when Paula's pet monkey Jocko climbs up the plateau carrying a rope. The crew use the rope to pull up a rope ladder constructed by Zambo and Austin and then climb down. As Ed makes his descent, he is again attacked by the ape-man who pulls the rope ladder. The ape-man is again shot and finally killed by Roxton. They discover the Brontosaurus that had been pushed off the plateau had landed softly in the mud of the river, trapped but still alive, and Challenger manages to bring it back to London, as he wants to put it on display as proof of his story. However, while being unloaded from the ship it escapes and causes havoc until it reaches Tower Bridge, where its massive weight causes a collapse, and it swims down the River Thames. Challenger is morose as the creature leaves. Ed discovers that the love he left in London has married in his absence, allowing him and Paula to be together. Roxton morosely but gallantly hides his love for Paula as Paula and Ed leave together, while two passersby note: "That's Sir John Roxton—sportsman." Cast Dinosaurs & other Prehistoric creatures list *Agathaumas (seen in battle with Allosaurus and Tyrannosaurus and is based on a hypothetical restoration by Charles R. Knight) *Allosaurus (main carnivorous dinosaur seen, attacking Trachodon and Triceratops among others) *Homo Erectus *Brachiosaurus (seen during the volcanic eruption, one of which was attacked by a Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Brontosaurus or Apatosaurus(The main antagonist. After falling into a bog at the conclusion of a fight with an Allosaurus, one is captured and taken to civilization, where it escapes and terrorizes the city) *Edmontosaurus (is preyed upon by the Allosaurus and also called by synonym Trachodon or Anatosaurus) *Pteranodon (the first prehistoric animal seen by the team of explorers) *Stegosaurus (one disturbs the Agathaumas before the fight with the Allosaurus and Tyrannosaurus. It also escaped the volcano eruption) *Toxodon (a juvenile was seen being eaten alive by the Pteranodon. It is the only prehistoric mammal that is not a primate they find on the plateau) *Triceratops (shown to be capable of handling an Allosaurus in battle) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (is seen to have little trouble bringing down Agathaumas, as well as having a taste for any Pteranodon that swoops in too close. One fights with a Brachiosaurus in the eruption scene. Like the film Fantasia it is shown with three fingers.) Gallery Lost-World-Brontosaurus-1000x7835-700x548.jpg Tumblr oby4zstkrg1u3vseto1 1280.jpg Category:Film Category:Movies